Half Moon
by Aster Day Astar
Summary: First Fan Fiction Base of the Chactors of Stephenie Meyer Twilight World. The question is What if Isabella was Carlisle daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

Half Moon

By

Aster Day Astar Prelog

I watched from the edge of the forest as the fire consumed my home. It was more than my home and my place of my birth. It was my prison. It was the place where I was a lab rat for a man who called himself my father.

Jonathan, my half-brother, had returned after running away two years ago. He had only been here a few days, and then, tonight, Jonathan killed our father, Dr. Green, and Kim, the only women who I had ever had a close connection too.

Dr. Green, whom Kim and I believed had been going mad over the last two years, had become more distanced. He would rant and rave at Kim about me. Because of this Kim started looking though Dr. Green's personal journals. She was trying to find out who was my real father. She and I had planned to find my real father. Then Jonathan, the prodigal son, had returned.

I heard Jonathan slip out of the darken forest behind me. He started talking to me as he got closer.

"Sister, Isabella, Izzy, it had to be done. Let me explain before you judge me. When I left here two years ago, I came across others that were like us. They were interested what I was. They were vampires. Over time they decided that I am only a half-vampire."

He waited for a response from me. When I didn't respond to him, he reached for me to stroke my hair like he used to do when I was younger. I was sure he thought I might be in shock. "There are laws that govern them. The most important one is that humans are not to know about them. They told me that vampires are not supposed to be able to have children. So they sent me to investigate were the sperm came from and to discover how it was done. Then I was to destroy all evidence of the experiment."

My mind was running fast. Jonathan was more than a cold blooded killer now. Not only did he kill Dr. Green but he also killed Kim who was hired to help raise me after he left, without hesitation.

"In the vampire world that law must be obeyed by all vampires or they will be hunted down by those who enforce the laws, the Vulturi. So you see they had to die."

I had become angry, if he had discussed this with me before killing Kim and Dr. Green I would help him with some of his questions. It was two weeks ago that Kim had discovered a Journal that DR. Green was keeping over the experiment that he was running on me. Kim never like what he did to me. She had made copies of it and gave it to me to read. In it I discovered who the sperm was stolen from. When Dr. Green discovered that she had seen the journal he moved it so that only he knew where the hiding place was. He never knew I had copies.

Jonathan had killed them before finding the secret of where the semen had come from. He also didn't know my secret. I had ability of compulsion.

"James wants me to get you, Izzy, and bring you back to his coven. He is set on turning us both to full vampires. Therefore we would be no threat to the Vulturi."

"Jonathan. You and I are evidence that this experiment happened."

"Izzy," He turn me to look to my eyes, "I will not let anyone hurt you. James only thinks that he should change us into full vampires. That is all."

"He wants to change us. Are you sure he does not want to kill us?"

He smiled. "NO."

"So the last two years you have been with these others vampires. Doing vampire things?"

"It took some time for me to learn to trust them. I have full trust in them now and they support me in every way."

I sighed. "When you left Jonathan, I blamed myself. I thought you hated me, because Dr. Green tried again for a child. So I believed you hated me." I put my hands on each side of his face. My eyes started tingling when his eyes caught mine. I knew I had him. "Tell me the truth now." I began using my gift of compulsion. Jonathan eyes glassed over then he began to speak.

"I was angry because he created you, that I was not enough for him. He was greedy for his experiment. When I decided to flee from here, I was discovered by others like us. With them I learn what we are. What we really are. We are vampires, or at least half-vampires. But being vampires comes with rules. The biggest one is not to let humans know about us. James is the leader of the group I'm with. He going to turned me to full vampire."

"Do the others know about me?"

"Yes, I told them all about you."

"So you're planning on changing me to be full vampire like you?"

"I was ordered to bring you back to them after the evidence was destroyed."

"Why did you kill Kim? She knew nothing about what we are?"

"I didn't kill the woman. Dr. Green had killed her before I arrived in the room. I had heard them arguing over my return and you. She didn't trust me and he discovered that she was going to take you away. When I got to the room, the blood from her death overcame my senses and I killed Dr. Green."

I did not like what I heard. I was not a cold-blooded killer. Although I did require blood transfusion in order to live.

The tingling in my eyes intensified. "You will tell the other vampires that I resisted you and ran back into the burning building. You never saw me come back out. You're sure that I died when the evidence was destroyed. Now turn around and leave. Do not look back." Jonathan turn around and in a flash was gone.

I ran to the boat dock and got in the boat that I had waiting for me. I had been lying so that I could disappear. I had to make sure that I didn't leave my scent or any evidence that I had survive. The fire would consume the boat dock, so my escape should work. I push the boat thought the night. Near dawn, I steered to the shore of the river and found a place to sink the boat. When morning came I pulled out my copy of journal that was stolen form Dr. Green.

I found the name of the person who Dr. Green had stolen the sperm from, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Kim contacts in the medical committee and found Dr. Carlisle Cullen working in a Hospital in Forkes, Washington. Carlisle Cullen is my real biological father. This was confusing me. Why was a vampire working in a Hospital? What kind of vampire was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Half Moon

By Aster Day Astar

Chapter Two

[Forks Washington two weeks later]

It has been an easy week at Forks Hospital. My family had left early for their spring break hunting trip. I had just finished with my paperwork and was heading to the parking lot.

When I reached my car I could smelled something strange. I looked around but I saw nothing that was out of place. When I open the door of my Mercedes the scent was stronger. Lying in the driver's seat was folder. As I got into my car, I picked up the folder, opened it, and began to read. The hand writing was familiar. Dr. Dan Green was a man I had helped research at to why he could not get his wife pregnant. I remembered the experiment that he had been running. The test would require him killing the semen. I had become curious and left some of my own semen for the experiment.

When I return from the weekend Dr. Green had ended the experiment, destroying everything, and left with is wife.

In the copy of the journal, Dr. Green had described how he found the extra sperm. He had thought I felt sorry about them not being ability to have children and I had left my semen for them. He and his wife were naturally attracted to my vampire beauty. So he had taken my semen and left.

I continued to read the journal. He very carefully had taken notes about the difficulty that his wife was having with the pregnancy. The gustation period was three months instead of nine. She had difficult keep any food down. She and the baby suffered. This accelerated birth was the cause his wife's death.

Right after her death Dr. Green saw her body moving as the child inside her was still alive and was thrashing. He starting cutting the child out but he could not cut though the amebic sack. So he removed the amniotic sack and child together. The child continued thrashing around like it was trying to escape.

He was trying to figure how to get the child out when the child itself used its own teeth to cut thought the sack. He quickly noted not to get his finger to close to the child's teeth.

The next pages were copies from the journal explained how the boy child he named Jonathan J. Green was intelligent and also grew fast. Within two days the child was already a toddler. He described the child as perfect.

He had no idea how he warped the sperm or if it was his wife's DNA. He did conclude to use the last sample of semen he gotten of Dr. Cullen.

The next couple of pages explain how the child grew fast. Two years later the child Jonathan was about the age of a 12 when Dr. Green tried the experiment again with a woman he had hired. He believed that this time the woman would survive the pregnancy. He had thought he had taken precaution. In the end the results were the same with the woman's life ended. This time Jonathan helped the child out when he used his finger nails to put a tear into the amniotic sack and pulled it apart.

This child this time was a girl, Isabella Marie Steel. It was her dead mother's wish that to be the child's name. She was like Jonathan. She grew fast and intelligent.

Both the children required intravenous blood every two to three weeks. He almost lost Jonathan before he discovered that he was anemic. Now both children required blood every two to three weeks. The sharpest scalpel would never cut their skin. He had to take the hand and use the child's own finger nail to open the skin to get to a vain to start the transfusion. This did not bother JJ but always made the girl Izzy cry.

The next page of the folder was a personal latter for Isabelle

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen,_

_My name is Isabella Marie Steel. Sorry that I have no other copies for the journal for you to read as this is all I was given. If you wish to meet me, I'm at the park across from the hospital. If you drive off because you choose not to meet me. I do understand. Life is always full of strangeness. _

_Isabella Marie Steel._

I was in shock. I wanted to meet her but where was my son Jonathan. A knock on my car window brought me out of my shock. My phone began to vibrate as I looked up to see Isabella standing there looking at me. My heart went out to her. It was second nature to me know to start analyzing a person's health when I meet them. She look sick with sunken in cheeks and dark bruises under her eyes. What held my breath were her eyes. They were like nothing I have ever seen before. They were a crystal ocean green. Standing behind her was Chief Swan. I got out of my car to address what the problem.

"Good afternoon Charlie can I help you."

"This girl was in the park. Normally I don't bother anyone there but she stayed in same spot for two hours. Then the next time I walked by she lying down on the bench so I stopped and question her. She said she was waiting on you."

She was looking down, and I knew she was letting me make the decision.

"Yes, I was about to go see her. Charlie if we could be a little discreet.

The evidence that I received is that she is my daughter. That I didn't know I had."

Charlie looked some off blushing some. "If she ran away from her mom to find

you, then you need to contact her to let her know that she is safe and with you."

"Thank you Charlie."

Chief Swan let go of her arm and went back to his cruiser and left.

Isabella looked weak and tired. That was when her eyes rolled back up into her head and she started to pass out. I held her in my arms. She was mine, a part of me, and I could feel it in my bones. I picked her up and put her in the back of my car and took her home with me.

[Northern California - Alice]

Our family had gone hunting for spring break. Carlisle had to finish working before he would be joining us. I was running and tracking a small heard of mule deer when I started having a vision. When it abruptly stopped I tripped and fell. Jasper was close enough to hear me fall. He changed direction and headed for me. Edward had caught Jasper's concern and headed for me as well. Jasper arrived just as I was pulling my phone out and began dialing Carlisle.

"Answer the phone Carlisle" I whispered. Edward arrived and I let my mind go over the vision that I had just had. Carlisle was sitting in his car reading something. He clearly had some kind grief on his face. Then there was a knock on the window. That was where the vision cut off.

Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and called everyone to come back to camp. While we were waiting in camp for the others to arrive, I continued trying to see Carlisle, but there was nothing.

[In camp - Edward]

I waited for everyone to get back to camp. Alice was still trying to see Carlisle. She was starting to get stressed. Jasper was doing his best by sending her waves of calm. The others finally arrived.

Esme was the first to speak. "What is going on Edward?"

"Alice had a vision of Carlisle that was cut off. Now she can't see Carlisle at all."

Alice finally spoke, "Every time I try I get block." A scared look was on her face.

Roseline asked, "What should we do?"

Everyone started to look at me for answer. I was the second in command of the family.

"You will finish hunting here today and then go to Alaska and stay with our family there. I will go back to Folks to see what has happened to Carlisle."

Alice and Esme both said, "No."

Jasper held on to Alice as I see her vision and I disappeared as I went into our home.

"Carlisle is my mate. If he has left this world then I follow him. I will not stay behind, Edward. If death is his fate then let mine be the same."

Everyone's mind was in an uproar. Rose was upset if she lost Carlisle she didn't want to lose Esme too. Everyone understood Esme plight. Vampire mates could not survive without the other. Alice's vision now shows all of us walking into the house and disappearing. She had slowed down her vision to look over the picture of the house before we enter. I saw Carlisle standing in the living room watching us come to the door.

He had weary look on his face but then his eyes light up as he saw Esme just before everything went blank.

At the same time Alice and I said, "We are all going back to Forkes" Within minutes the camp was packed and we were in the cars headed back to Forkes.

I was driving with Jasper riding in front. Alice was with Esme in the back seat. Jasper was sending waves of calm out trying to comfort everyone. We just passed the Northern California state line into Oregon.

Esme open her phone to try and call Carlisle. We heard the stress in her voice as she called Carlisle chanting a whisper type prayer. "Love, answer the phone, please. Love, please, answer the phone. Love. Oh, love."

With everyone's sensitive hearing we knew the voicemail was about to pick up when he answered. Esme scream, "CARLISLE."

[Cullen's Home - Carlisle]

The transfusion was finished as I got the test results back. I was checking on Isabella again. When I got into the room I heard a whimper as I moved to her side. I had already removed the IV. Her eyes open slowly. I smiled down at her.

"

Good afternoon young lady. Do you feel better now?" I was trying to lighten the mood to make her at ease.

Isabella she had a strange look on her face that form a V between her eyes. She was also starting to bite her bottom lip. I thought something was wrong.

"Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" I started checking her vitals again thinking that I had missed something. I just got her. I didn't want to lose her.

"No I'm feeling better now. Thank you. It is your phone that keeps vibrating that woke me up." She pointed towards the jacket I was wearing earlier that I had discarded when I got her home. I reached into pocket and saw it was Esme calling.

"Oh I had forgotten to call them and tell them I was not going to meet them."

I smiled as I answer the phone. "Hello love."

I moved away from Isabella trying to calm down Esme. I didn't know how to tell her about our house guest. Esme was crying over the phone.

"You're alive. You're alive."

Alice finely got the phone to talk to me.

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Carlisle, where are you?"

"I'm at home, Alice. What is Esme so upset about?" Knowing my mate was upset was upsetting me as well.

"Carlisle, is something wrong?"

"No, Alice. Explain now. What is wrong?"

"Well you disappeared from the future, Carlisle. We thought someone had killed you. We are all headed back now to Forkes and we'll be there with in a few hours. Carlisle, can you freely talk to me?"

I turn to Isabella. "Isabella, I need to talk to my family. I will let you sleep some more." Isabella nodded as I ran out of the house and ran away from the house. "Alice I'm moving away from the house now." I had reached about half a mile.

"Ok, I can see you now, Carlisle"

"That is interesting."

Esme had calmed down.

"Who is it at the house, Carlisle?"

"It is a long story, Alice. It will have to wait until you guys get here. Let me speak to Esme please."

Alice passed the phone to Esme, but with vampire hearing we all could hear what was being said.

"Carlisle?"

"Love, I'm perfectly fine. I had a bit of a shock today so I was focused on the person I'm helping. She just woke up. In fact it was the phone that woke her up and she asked me if I was going to answer it." I chuckle a little.

"Who is she, Carlisle? Do you even want me to come back?" She was getting upset again thinking Carlisle had, somehow, someway found another woman to share his life with.

"Esme, there is no one I would ever love more than I love you. It is just too hard to explain this over the phone and I want to tell everyone at same time. Esme, you're my life, my soul, my world."

"Carlisle, I love you. I would simply die if anything happened to you."

"Love, I feel the same." I do need to get back to our guest."

"Ok, love, so this guest is one of us. Is that the reason they're at the house?"

"Yes, love, she is one of us. Now tell Edward to slow down and stop breaking the speed limited. I will see all of you when you get here."

Esme hung up as Alice saw him walking back to the house. Just as she had thought, when he walked up the steps to the house he disappeared.

"Whoever it is, can block my vision. At least we know he is ok." The rest of the ride was passed with people in their own thoughts. Esme did call Rose in the jeep to tell them they did get ahold Carlisle finely.


End file.
